1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of methods and devices for extracting energy from fluids which are expandible, such as steam, hot brines, and the like. The invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus by which the fluid is passed, successively, through successive expanders in such manner that one expander removes a portion of the latent energy of the fluid and the next expander removes a successive portion of the energy so as to achieve full utilization of the energy available, and wherein an expander may be bypassed and immobilized by supplying primary fluid directly to a succeeding expander with load distribution through differential means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts at providing successive expansions of working fluids utilizing the principle of extracting latent energy from an expansible fluid, such as double expansion steam engines, and the like. In general certain fixed relationships are involved and the successive expansion arrangements do not necessarily always utilize fully the available energy due to improper balancing of the distribution of power and load. Such systems generally contemplate a single mechanical output common to all of the successive expanders by direct coupling. The present invention is unique in that the differential coupling balances changes in capacity of the expanders and accommodates to unusual load conditions by bypassing and differential means.